Aunque estés con él
by Mizori95
Summary: En el amor,cosas inesperadas pueden pasar... Lo subi de nuevo porque se borro u.u


_Digimon no me pertenece, es una creación de alguien más, yo solo uso la historia y los personajes solo por diversión…_

Aunque estés con el

_Que bonita estas_

_cada día más_

_tanto que decir_

_tanto que reír para no llorar_

Cuando la vio ahí sentada, primero se sorprendió, y luego supo que también lo sabía. Ella sabia tan bien como el para quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, esa canción que durante tanto tiempo había tenido en la mente.

Estaba hermosa, con un vestido straples por la mitad de los muslos, de color negro con unos detalles de brillos en la parte inferior. Llevaba el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y por lo que veía, no estaba muy maquillada. Estaba "al natural", como decía el que le encantaba. Como decía que _amaba_…

_Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

_pero no consigo callar el sentimiento_

_que es libre como el viento_

Esas palabras… esos sentimientos ocultos por bastante tiempo… le costaba tanto escucharlos todos juntos de una sola vez… pero era la realidad, aunque no pudiera aceptarla. Porque no era que ella no quería aceptarla. ¡claro que quería!... pero sus padres… ¿Qué dirían? ¿que pensarían cuando llegara a su casa y les dijera que su hija no iba a hacer eso que ellos tanto deseaban?

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor_

_no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor_

_solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón_

_es el único que siempre tiene la razón_

Habían estado juntos en secreto por un par de meses…todo había empezado cuando ella decidió cometer su primer "travesura" hacia sus padres, y hacer lo que justamente a ella le encantaba pero para ellos no tenia futuro... esas voces que ambos tenían, había hecho que un nuevo sentimiento naciera en ellos. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde…

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetarte bien_

_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el_

Ella estaba comprometida, pero no amaba a Michael. Pero sus padres insistieron en que era un gran futuro, y muy prometedor, casarse con el mayor empresario de USA. Cundo lo pensó mejor, se arrepintió de haber dicho que si. Ya tenia 23 años, y la ultima vez que había visto a Michael fue a los… ¡13! Fue cuando decidió cumplir sus sueños antes de que su vida se viera atada a un hombre al que no amaba. Así, llego al estudio de su viejo amigo del digimundo, Matt, que estaba empezando su carrera de cantante. Ella le pidió que le de un par de clases de canto y música. De ahí en más, todas las tardes ella iba al estudio de Matt a cantar y escribir canciones.

_Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo haré_

_quedan los recuerdos_

_flotando entre tus besos_

_anoche lo soñé_

Pero un día, el deseo fue mayor que cualquier compromiso… Matt se sorprendió de lo fogosa que podía ser Mimi, y ella… ella se sorprendía del gran amor que sentía por el.

Desde ese día quedaron atados por siempre a una relación a escondidas, de la que solo sabían sus dos mejores amigos, que pasaron a ser la excusa perfecta frente a los padres de Mimi…

_Será que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

_pero es imposible callarme lo que siento_

_que llevo aquí dentro_

Hacia un par de semanas, habían tenido su primera pelea. Matt le había preguntado porqué ella siendo tan mayorcita, no tomaba sus propias decisiones y les decía a sus padres que no quería casarse.

Pero el no entendía lo difícil que podía ser decepcionar a sus padres de esa manera. Ella sabía lo mucho que habían luchado por llevar adelante la empresa que habían heredado de su abuelo. También sabia que si ella se casaba con Michael seria de gran ayuda para esa empresa. Pero lo más importante, ella sabia la gran cantidad de sacrificios que sus padres habían hecho para darle lo mejor durante toda su vida. Entonces, ella sentía que casarse con Michael era una muestra de agradecimiento hacia sus padres por todo ello…

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor_

_no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor_

_solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón_

_es el único que siempre tiene la razón_

- Sos una niña mimada - .

Eso le había dicho Matt cuando ella le dijo que no podía decirles la verdad a sus padres. Ella había salido llorando de su estudio. Luego de un par de horas, Matt salio a un bar con Tai a olvidarse de Mimi. Pero Tai no lo dejo. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber el todas las demás razones que tenia Mimi para no decirles a sus padres la verdad? Nunca se lo había dicho. Cuando Tai le contó todo lo que le había contado Sora, ni siquiera lo dejo llegar a la parte de "sos un tonto dejándola sufrir así", ya que había salido corriendo a buscarla. Por suerte, Mimi tenía su propio departamento, sino, no sabría como explicarles la razón por la que estaba tan tarde buscándola. Cuando ella le abrió la puerta, no podía perdonarse haberla hecho sufrir tanto: tenía los ojos hinchados, y cuando lo vio allí, se puso a llorar. El no sabía como pedirle perdón, así que solo atino a abrazarla. Ella se fue calmando poco a poco, entonces el levanto su barbilla y le susurro

Perdoname princesa, no me di cuenta antes de tu gran corazón –

Y la beso. Primero suavemente, pero luego el beso se volvió mas apasionado…

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetarte bien_

_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el_

Esa noche era el primer concierto de Matt. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, pero faltaba alguien. Faltaba esa persona tan especial, que se había ido lejos para siempre, pera estar con alguien mas…por eso, cuando la vio llegar, se había sorprendido. La canción estaba terminado… y su corazón no se sentía tan vacío como al inicio…

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetarte bien_

_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el_

El público rompió en un gran aplauso, y Matt y su banda bajaron del escenario. El se quedo un rato con ellos, pero en realidad quería ir rápido con sus amigos para verla… para ver que hacia ella ahí.

En cuanto pudo, se escapo y fue a la mesa. Los viejos digielegidos lo recibieron felicitándolo continuamente, pero el solo podía pensar en ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces la vio… estaba sentada en un costado, y cuando vio que la miraba, se puso colorada y corrió el rostro. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que iban a necesitar tiempo para hablar, por lo que se fueron a bailar. El se acerco despacio, pero no se aguanto más y le pregunto:

- ¿te gusto la canción? -

Ella no podía creerlo. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. ¿no le preguntaba que hacía ahí?

El sabia que iba a desconcertarla con esa pregunta, por lo que cuando ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo, inmediatamente la beso…

Ninguno quería que ese beso terminara nunca, pero sabían que necesitaban explicaciones…

Ella lo empujo suavemente, entonces el le pregunto

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas acá? ¿Michael suspendió el compromiso? ¿o tus padres se enteraron?... – no pudo seguir porque ella lo cayo suavemente.

Shh… lo que puedo decirte es que la niña mimada que conocías se fue en ese avión a USA, y yo me quede acá para hacerle caso a mi corazón – respondió ella con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

Pero… quiere decir que le contaste la verdad a tus padres… ¿como lo tomaron? – pregunto Matt, un poco preocupado.

Dejemos esa conversación para otro momento, solo puedo adelantarte que tengo un regalito, y espero que te guste tanto como a mi –

Oh… ¿y que es? –

Tendrás que esperar un par de meses para saberlo – dio Mimi picadamente, pero también muy nerviosa en el fondo por como se tomaría ese "regalito" Matt…

Sora y Tai estaban bailando con todos sus demás amigos, mientras hablaban de Mimi y Matt

¿Cómo crees que se tome la noticia Matt? – le pregunto Sora a Tai.

Yo creo que bien, además Mimi se animo a decirle toda la verdad a sus padres, y ellos la entendieron muy bien, así que creo que el debería estar feliz –

¿y lo otro? ¿estará preparado para esa sorpresa? –

En ese momento, se escucharon unos grititos de alegría. Sora y Tai se dieron vuelta hacia el sonido, y vieron a Matt alzando a Mimi por los aires.

Yo creo que le gustaron mucho las dos noticias – dijo Tai.

_FIN_

Holii a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este songfic de la canción de Luis Fonsi "Aunque estés con el"

Es el segundo que escribo, así que espero que me dejen reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
